1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic translation system for bilingual languages with self learning ability or self intelligence ability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a bilingual translation using a translation machine is performed as shown in FIG. 1, wherein the original sentence of a source language to be translated must be analyzed in various ways in the process of translation in a translation machine. These analyses can be classified into morpheme analysis (1), sentence construction analysis or syntax analysis (2) and meaning analysis (3). The morpheme analysis classifies each of the words into the person, number and sequence of the sentence by referring to grammatical information and translation information and a part of speech from a dictionary contained in a memory of the translation machine. The syntax analysis analyzes the construction of the sentence by checking the grammatical relation of each of the words. The meaning analysis determines correct analysis on the basis of a plurality of the snytax analyses. The machine translation is made by performing the morpheme analysis, syntax analysis and the meaning analysis up to a predetermined level to obtain an internal construction of the sentence of the original language and thereafter converting the inner construction of the original language into an internal construction of the translation or target language corresponding to the predetermined level at steps 4, 5 and 6, then the translation machine generates the output translation of the desired language. The accuracy of the translation in the machine depends on the degree of the predetermined level of the analysis. A translation made by using only the morpheme analysis cannot realize the translation of the sentence on a syntax basis, and the translation is limited to the word basis translation as performed in a handy type electronic translator. The translation machine performing the morpheme analysis and the syntax analysis can translate with a grammatical correctness, but generates a plurality of translation results, so that the operator must select the correct translation among them, therefore, the work of the operator increases. The translation machine performing up to the meaning analysis is theoretically able to output only one correct translation result, but there must be provided a great deal of information in the translation machine, therefore, it may be impossible to feasibly manufacture such a translation machine.
An example of translation in the conventional translation machine is explained hereinafter with reference to examples of sentences such as
I write a letter PA1 And, I mail the letter.
It is assumed that the dictionary of the translation machine stores the translated words of the word "letter" "moji (a character)" first and subsequently "tegami (a letter)" in Japanese. In this example the translation machine generates the translation of the above sentence in Japanese that (watakushi wa moji o kaku). The user may interact with the translation machine to select out a desired translation of (watakushi wa tegami o kaku).
The conventional translation machine without self intelligence ability generates a translation of the second sentence of (watakushi wa moji o yuso suru) as a primary translation.
Accordingly, the operator must change the word "moji" into "tegami" again for this second sentence.